Du schuldest mir etwas
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Sie sind gefangen, es gibt keinen Ausweg… und Lily bittet James um einen ungewöhnlichen Gefallen.


**Du schuldest mir etwas**

/**  
**

Anmerkung: Ich bin mit diesem Oneshot _fast_ zufrieden. Aber zufriedener werd ich nicht, deshalb: endlich posten^^Disclaimer: Die Grundidee gehört JKR. Ich baue lediglich darauf auf.

/

„Nimm mich", flehte er stumm, "bitte nimm mich." Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Zähne zusammengebissen und der Rücken an die eisige Steinmauer gepresst.

Die verhüllte Gestalt schritt todbringend durch die kleine Zelle und ließ sich Zeit seine Wahl zu treffen.

"Wen nehmen wir denn?", fragte er, dabei wahrscheinlich dieses irre Glühen in den Augen. "Den Blutsverräter oder das Schlammblut?"

James zwang sich, den Blick gesenkt zu halten, nicht aufzuspringen, nichts dummes zu tun.

Die Gestalt blieb in der Mitte der Zelle stehen. Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern, als er sprach. "Ich denke, wir fangen mit dem Verräter an."

Er ließ ein hämisches Grunzen verlauten, bevor er den Zauberstab auf James richtete, der das Gesicht zum Boden gewandt hatte, damit man ihm die Erleichterung nicht ansah.

"Crucio!"

/

Er kam zu sich, als ihm jemand die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte hinauf in ein Gesicht, das mit zarter Schönheit gemeißelt war.

Es war dämmrig in der Zelle, aber das war es immer, sie befanden sich irgendwo unter der Erde, wo Tag und Nacht keine Rolle spielten.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Lily, und obwohl sie sich Mühe gab, konnte er das unterdrückte Zittern in ihrer Stimme hören.

"Ja, klar", murmelte er und wollte sich aufrichten, aber sie drückte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft zurück auf ihren Schoß.

Er hatte sich kaum bewegt, aber der Schmerz kehrte in vollem Ausmaß zurück. Sein Rücken fühlte sich an wie mit Nadeln zerstochen, die Beine waren taub, sein Herz hämmerte an den Brustkorb, der Kopf würde ihm bald bersten. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen, damit Lily nichts merkte.

Sie schwiegen.

"Es... es war schrecklich", wisperte Lily dann und plötzlich zitterte sie.

"Schon gut." James streckte die Hand aus, um ihre Wange zu berühren, zuckte aber zurück, als er etwas feuchtes spürte. "Du brauchst nicht darüber zu reden."

Er konnte sie nur schemenhaft sehen, aber sie versuchte sich wohl zu beruhigen.

Die Zeit verging schleppend und er glitt in einen Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen. So kam es ihm mehr wie ein böser Traum vor.

"Potter?", fragte Lily irgendwann. "Potter!"

Seine Augen zuckten, bevor er sie öffnete. "Ja?"

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

"Welchen?"

"Küsst du mich?"

Er richtete sich auf, diesmal ohne sich von den Schmerzen stören oder von Lily aufhalten zu lassen, und zog die Brauen hoch. "Was?"

"Du hast schon verstanden." Jetzt sah sie ihn unsicher an. "Das wolltest du doch immer, oder?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz ihm glühend heiß das Rückgrat hinaufschoß. "So was in die Richtung. Aber woher kommt _dein_ plötzlicher Sinneswandel?"

"Nun, weil..." Ihre Stimme verwehte ins Nichts.

"Weil du denkst, wir kommen hier nicht mehr lebend raus", beendete James den Satz sachlich.

Lily zögerte einen Moment. "Ja."

"Sehr pessimistisch, Evans."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und er erkannte es nur daran, weil ihre Haare leicht hin und her wippten. "Eher realistisch." Die Unsicherheit erfasste sie wieder, als sie ihn ansah. "Glaubst du an Zufälle, Potter?"

Er wandte den Kopf, um ihre Konturen zu sehen. "Ich weiß nicht... kann schon sein." Er hatte Mühe, dem Gespräch zu folgen, während seine Glieder wie Feuer brannten.

"Also ich nicht", sagte Lily entschieden. "Es muss etwas zu bedeuten haben. Ich meine, seit Hogwarts hatten wir nicht mehr viel miteinander zu tun, auch nicht im Orden, trotzdem wurden gerade wir beide beim letzten Einsatz gefangen genommen."

"Lily", versuchte James zu unterbrechen. Sie erzählte ihm nichts neues.

"Das kann doch kein Zufall sein, oder? Die Todesser werden uns, wenn wir Glück haben, kurz und schmerzlos töten, und die Zeit davor verbringe ich ausgerechnet mit dir. Mit dir, Potter, der mich immer rumkriegen wollte, der immer mit mir ausgehen wollte. Ich will wissen, ob es sich gelohnt hätte. Ob ich möglicherweise einen Fehler gemacht habe."

"Okay", sagte James langsam, "es ist dir ernst?"

Lily strich sich mit einer energischen Bewegung die Haare aus den Augen. "Ja."

James warf einen schnellen Blick zur Tür. "Dann komm her."

"J-Jetzt?", quiekte Lily und schreckte zurück.

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich jetzt. Oder willst du bis nach dem romantischen Spaziergang warten?"

Lily antwortete nicht, aber sie kam näher. Hitze stieg in ihr auf, obwohl es kühl war in der Zelle, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Wangen gerötet waren.

Sie schloss die Augen, James konnte sie jetzt, wo sie nur noch ein paar Handbreit trennten, im Dämmerlicht besser sehen, konnte jede einzelne Wimper sehen. Sie sah müde aus, gehetzt, kein Wunder, aber trotzdem schön, und er wusste wieder, warum er in Hogwarts so verrückt nach ihr gewesen war.

Es war bizarr, dass er den einzigen Kuss, den er von ihr erhalten würde, den Todessern zu verdanken hatte.

Er spürte ihre Lippen mehr als er sie sehen konnte näher kommen, sie waren nur noch einen Schmetterlingsflügel entfernt, als-

_Krach._

Der Todesser war zurück. James' Kopf schnellte zur Tür und er sah, dass er Verstärkung mitgebracht hatte. Bevor er aber Lilys Gesicht packen und ihren Wunsch erfüllen konnte, hob ein vermummter Todesser die Hand und murmelte "Lumos".

Licht erhellte die schäbige Zelle, aber es blendete ihn nicht wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

Die Enttäuschung überrollte ihn wie eine tödliche Welle.

"Potter, Evans, könnt ihr laufen?", fragte der Todesser knurrend und James erkannte ihn – erkannte ihn, Unglauben breitete sich in ihm aus, schob die Enttäuschung beiseite, drängte sie den kleinsten Winkel seines Körpers.

"Mad-Eye?", hörte er Lilys schwache Stimme neben sich. "Was-"

"Euch hier rausholen natürlich", unterbrach Alice Longbottom. Mit zwei großen Schritten war sie bei Lily. "Frank hält draußen Wachen, aber wir müssen uns- steh auf, Lily."

Jemand kniete sich neben ihn.

"Was haben die Schweine mit dir gemacht, Krone?", knurrte Sirius.

"Nur Crucio", murmelte James, aber er sah das Entsetzen in Sirius' Augen.

"Kommt in die Gänge", sagte Moody barsch.

Sirius schlang einen Arm um James' Hüfte, sie schwankten, er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, aber es ging.

Alice und Lily waren schon an der Tür.

"Alles in Ordnung, Junge?", fragte Moody, aber es war Lily, die antwortete.

"Sie haben ihm den Crucio aufgehalst. Ziemlich lange."

Moody sog scharf die Luft ein, als Frank in der Zellenöffnung erschien. "Wir können nicht länger trödeln, Mad-Eye, wir müssen hier raus!" Moody warf James einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu, nickte und folgte Frank, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Sie schlichen den düsteren Gang entlang, James immer noch von Sirius gestützt, alles drehte sich, er fühlte sich seltsam benommen, hatte die Orientierung verloren, das Zeitgefühl auch...

"Krone?", hörte er Sirius' ferne Stimme. "Krone? Was ist mit dir? James! Antworte mir!"

Sirius' Griff lockerte sich, er erwartete harten Stein, auf den er fallen würde, aber da war nur weiches, kühles Gras, das ihn schützend umfing...

_"James!"_

_/  
_

Er war ohnmächtig gewesen, das hatten die Heiler im St. Mungo gesagt, als er in dem sterilen, weißen Zimmer aufgewacht war. Sie hatten ihn nur kurz dabehalten, weil James darauf bestanden hatte, nach Hause zu gehen.

Lily hatte er nicht mehr gesehen. Offenbar war sie gar nicht im St. Mungo gewesen, ihr hatte ja nicht viel gefehlt, sondern war gleich nach Hause appariert. Und wahrscheinlich gleich zum nächsten Einsatz gerufen worden.

Er dagegen saß eine endlose Woche zu Hause fest, er versicherte Dumbledore – der ihn zweifellos brauchte – zwar, dass er einsatzbereit war, aber Dumbledore riet ihm, erst einmal zur Ruhe zu kommen und das Erlebte zu verarbeiten.

Es war der siebte Tag, dass er missmutig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab stapfte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Bevor er sich aber dazu aufraffen konnte, den Besucher einzulassen, hörte er schon das leise Fußgetrappel der Hauselfe.

"Guten Tag, Miss", hörte er Tibby piepsen.

"Guten Tag", sagte eine nervöse Stimme. "Ist James zu Hause?"

Am Kamin hielt James mit einem Schlag inne.

"Einen Moment, Miss, ich hole Master James-"

Er hastete durch den Raum und riss die Tür auf. "Ich bin schon da, Tibby, hier!"

Die Elfe sah ihn verdutzt an, machte aber dann eine Verbeugung und tapste in Richtung Küche davon.

Und da stand sie, immer noch auf der Türschwelle, die Wangen vom Septemberwind gerötet, die Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten gebunden, und blickte ihn an. Sie wirkte etwas verloren.

"Hallo, James."

"Evans – äh – komm doch rein."

Sie bewegte sich nicht. "Ich wollte eigentlich schon früher kommen, aber-" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als hätte sie dafür selbst keine Erklärung.

"Schon gut. Was-" Er kam näher, bevor er seinen Satz beendete. Hand zum Haar, wie automatisch, seit Hogwarts hatte sich doch nichts und alles verändert.

"Was gibt's?"

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihr Blick huschte zu ihren Schuhen, kam wieder zurück zu ihm. "Du schuldest mir etwas."

"Was?"

Er verstand nicht, er verstand wirklich nicht. Da war keine Gefälligkeit, keine geborgte Galleone, keine zerbrochene Glasvase. Aber sie hatte ihn einmal um einen Gefallen gebeten.

James verstand. Er verstand so sehr, dass er sie anstarren musste.

Lily holte tief Luft und er erkannte, dass sie etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatte. "Es gab da diesen Moment. Als der Todesser dich folterte" – sie schauderte – "da dachte ich, dass ich alles tun würde, damit er aufhört. Ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst, ich hatte noch nie so sehr das Gefühl, ich würde zerbrechen. James – willst du einen Spaziergang mit mir machen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die abrupte Frage mit dem Rest verbunden hatte. "Ja, ähm, klar. Ich hole mir nur schnell was zum Drüberziehen."

Es wurde schon kalt, der Himmel verfärbte sich rosa und er wollte mit Lily im Licht des sterbenden Tages durch die Gassen wandern.

Er war schon im Begriff in sein Zimmer zu laufen, als Lily ihn zurückhielt. "Und, James – du musst nicht bis nach dem Spaziergang warten."

Er sah sie noch einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an, sah die Überzeugung, die Nervosität, die Schönheit, bevor er zu seinem Schrank sauste, seiner Zukunft entgegen.


End file.
